


The Boy in the Red Cloak

by SammyL



Series: Sammy's Twisted Fairy Tales [9]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, based on Little Red Riding Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL





	

The boy skipped merrily down the forest trail. His beautiful blond curls protected by the hood of his blood red silk cloak. His blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight that filtered in through the mountainous trees. In one hand he carried a small basket of goodies.

Unbeknownst to the boy; a big, dark, hungry beast stalked him from the shadows of the trees. Golden eyes clung to the full, lusciously round bottom that the shapeless cloak just couldn't hide. Large goblets of drool fell from the beast's mouth. As the boy stopped to kneel at the lake's edge, the beast approached.

"Hello beautiful one." The beast spoke with a deep, gravely voice.

The boy startled at the unexpected voice. Big blue eyes looked up at the beast. As the beast moved closer, the boy moved away.

"You need not be frightened beautiful one. I mean you no harm."

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." The boy said.

"A good thing to not talk to strangers. Shall we introduce ourselves and never be strangers again." The boy nodded. The beast grinned.

"Good. I'll go first. I am Ryuichi. And you are?"

"A-A-Akihito."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful boy. Tell me Akihito, where are you off to on such a day as this?"

"My Grandmother's house. She has been ill and mother sent me off to bring her some sweets." Akihito's big blue eyes widened. "Oh! I must be going! Bye Mr. Ryuichi! It was nice meeting you!"

* * *

~ The Boy in the Red Cloak ~

* * *

Knock, knock. "Grandmother? It's me Akihito!"

Cough, cough. "Come in my dear. The door is unlocked."

Creak. Akihito carefully made his way into the old forest cottage. Quietly he settled his basket onto the small table then went to his grandmother's bedside.

"How do you feel today grandmother?"

"Much better now that you are here my dear. Here, come closer deary."

"Grandmother, what big hands you have!" Akihito said as his grandmother took his hand into one of her's.

"All the better to hold you my dear."

"Grandmother, what big eyes you have!"

"All the better to gaze upon you with."

"Grandmother, what a big nose you have!"

"All the better to smell your intoxicating scent my dear."

Akihito's grandmother threw back the bed clothes and stood. Akihito's big blue eyes narrowed. A frown appearing between his brows.

"Grandmother, what a small cock you have!"

"Why you little brat!"

Akihito's grandmother; who by now, Akihito knew was not his grandmother; grabbed Akihito by the neck and squeezed. Akihito kicked the fake grandmother, freeing himself. He raced for the door, only to be tackled to the ground.

"Who are you? Where is my grandmother?" Akihito shouted.

"I'm Sakazaki the village cannibal. As for your grandmother, I ate her weeks ago. Now you sweet little morsel, I will eat you."

Sakazaki bent forward. His horrid breath falling against Akihito's skin. Before Sakazaki could sink his teeth into Akihito, the door of the tiny forest cottage burst open. Screams rang out as a big blurry black shadow rushed Sakazaki.

Akihito watched in fascination as the beast he had met earlier, Ryuichi, tore into the cannibal. Blood splattered about the cottage and chunks of flesh fell with sickening thuds.

Finished with his grisly task, Ryuichi backed away from the mangled body and began to wash himself clean. Akihito moved closer and wiped away the blood Ryuichi missed on his forehead.

"Thank you. You saved my life." He pressed a kiss to Ryuichi's cheek.

Ryuichi stood and picked up the boy. Throwing Akihito over his shoulder, Ryuichi raced out of the cottage. He ran and ran until he was safely inside the cave he called home. He set Akihito down on his feet.

Reaching up, he released the satin bow that held the cloak together. The cloak fell to the cave floor; revealing the smooth, unblemished skin of the boy. Golden eyes took in all that naked flesh.

"Are you going to eat me?"

"Yes, but worry not. You will enjoy every last second of it." Ryuichi smirked.

* * *

~ The Boy in the Red Cloak ~

* * *

Five years later…

Akihito smiled as he watched his three little children play. They were currently pilling onto of their father who lay in the sunny grass. Golden eyes were closed in the bliss only a happy father could feel. Grunting, Akihito stood and waddled his way over to his loved ones.

Four sets of golden eyes watched him with alertness. Making sure he did not stumble and fall. Hurting himself. Carefully, he settled down next to his mate. Four sets of clawed hands settled over his well rounded, six month pregnant belly.


End file.
